Worden Luhr
(former) | occupation = , (former) Adventurer (Former); (Former) | epithet = News for the Blues: Luhr’s Epithet is revealed. | relatives = Freyja (Sister) | age = 30 (1577) | birth = February 18th | height = 305 cm (10'0") | bounty = 75,000,000 95,000,000 220,000,000 | alias = "|ポセイドン|Poseidon}} }} "Great Blue" Worden Luhr or more commonly know in the " ", is a Megalodon shark and the former Third MateHighlands: Veno names Luhr his Third Mate. of the Veno PiratesCant Jargon: Veno helps Luhr destroy the auction house, before asking him to join his crew. and the childhood friends of Apu and Kresha. He was at one point he followed in his sister’s footsteps and became of the where he quickly amassed a name and future for himself, however he was later betrayed, captured and eventually, sold into by another Fishman due to jealousy where he would spend eight years before being imprisoned in a located on in the where he later managed to escaped after breaking free and brutally killing everyone in the Human Auctioning House for there slanders and resentment to the -race after entering a berserker like state. He would later go on to help his former Captain Veno, massacre the that were stationed around the area who attempted to stop them. This incident lead to him acquiring his First of 75,000,000News for the Blues: Luhr informs Veno that his bounty has risen and he himself has gained one. which officially started his Piracy carer, His bounty would then go on to rise to 95,00,000 "Public Enemy" Escapes Admiral Attack After Trifling With Royal Blood: Luhr's updated bounty is revealed following his involvement in the death of a MacGaradh at the hands of his Captain, where he would go onto eventually abandon the Veno Pirates due to clashing with Veno. Following his abandonment of his Crew, he would go to travel the Sea following in 's footsteps and set free all over the world where he would end up on Bedina and be caught up int the clash with the Xros Pirates which resulted in him garnering a 220,000,000 bounty. Appearance Luhr is a large muscular Megalodon Shark Fishman, with pale, blue-grey skin and small, round, white eyes with gill-like facial markings under them, with his actual gills on his shoulders and neck. He has a jaw of plentiful very sharp triangular teeth, much like many other members of the Race and has his dark blue hair styled in the form of a shark fin. In most cases, his attire consists of Blue-black pants with no shirt under a black high collard coat with a red cloud theme designed on it. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold his sword in place. When he was a member of The Neptune Army he wore a dull grey set of armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs, under the Armour he wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots and gloves. He also wore a Bandanna around his head that bore the mark of the 's in the center. As a Child he wore a Simple blue t-shirt with the words "SEA MONSTER" Printed on the front in white which was a foreshadow to his epithet of "Monster of the Sea", On his lower half was a pair of black shorts and blue sandals alongside a wooden toy trident. Gallery Luhr-1577.png|Luhr's current appearance. Luhr-1566.png|Luhr's as he appeared on Bedina. Great Luhr.png|Luhr's initial appearance in 1576. Personality Due to years of slavery Luhr has become a rather self-centered and slight egoistic man, beveling that he has suffered enough because of the world, however he is not too stubborn or headstrong to take advice or follow someone who has shown themselves to be stronger or wiser than himself or just to gain some sort of profit from them, case and point when he readily joined up with Veno in order to gain a sort of protection after he helped him regain his freedom by destroying the auction house in which he was being held, an action he knew would set the worlds attention upon him which would be bad very bad for him in his current state. He is also brash individual as seen that despite owing his freedom to Veno, Luhr openly mocked his decision to make Hazen Yosef, his over Wynn Erin who up until that point was the sole reason for their survival in sticky situations. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fishman Karate Interactions with Marine Life Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Techniques History Major Battles *Worden Luhr vs. Sengoku D. Autumn *Worden Luhr vs. Al Rauf Najeem Bounty |} Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Veno Pirates